The Breach - "Traps and Bolts"
Welcome to Kairos is the third mission in the main campaign of the game. Preview Narration "You're making great progress, Underlord... You'll be back to your old self in no time. Our next target is the citadel of the intransigent dotard Lord O'Theland. He's a dimwitted sort, and he seems to like marching his troops into an early grave... I'd say it's time to learn about traps." Preview Objective Defeat Lord O'Theland's army and send the shattered shards of his Inhibitor into the abyss. Objectives *Unlock the Foundry **Open the Veins of Evil and unlock the Foundry *Build a Foundary **Build a 3x3 Foundry to attract Chunders to your dungeon *Optional: Prophecy **Use the Prophecy spell to scout the area around your Dungeon Core. *Claim the Gateway **Claim the nearby Gateway to allow minions to enter your dungeon *Optional: Workers **You can use the Summon Worker spell to spawn additional workers *Gain a Sin **Wait for Cultists to research a new Sin for you *Unlock the Blade Lotus **Open the Veins of Evil and unlock the Blade Lotus *Claim the nearby choke-point **This choke-point is the perfect place to build defences, claim it now *Build a Blade Lotus upon the flashing tile **Select the Blade Lotus and build it upon one of the flashing tiles *Toggle your Blade Lotus between its two modes **You can toggle all defences between their two modes with a click *Build a Bombard upon one of the flashing tiles **Select Bombard and build it upon one of the flashing tiles *Build a Wooden Door **Select the Wooden Door and build it upon one of the flashing tiles *Build the basic rooms necessary to keep your dungeon populated **Your minions need a place to rest as well as food and light entertainment in order to remain happy *Defend yourself against the Empire attacks **Use your minions and defences to protect your Dungeon Core *Defend your Dungeon **Defend your dungeon against the army of Lord O'Theland *Optional: Defence Parts **You can speed up the construction of defences by picking up the parts and manually dropping them on the blueprints *Enemies Incoming! **Lord O'Theland's soldiers are attacking in __! *Destroy the Inhibitor **Defeat Lord O'Theland and Destroy the Inhibitor Strategy Main Use Prophecy spell do get an understanding of your surroundings and good places for rooms. The Empire will attack immediately if you get too close to center area or soon after you build a first Bombard. Notice, that all defences require mana to lock. Once O'Theland's troops are starting to move, use Lightning spell so less of them reaches your defences. Also Blade Lotus needs to be reactivated every time once used. You shouldn't let your minions to fight unless your bombards can't do the job. Once the assaults are done, use both Artifacts of Experience and throw a Rally into O'Theland's fortress. Victory Narration "Fine work, Underlord! Now that O'Theland and his cronies are a dehydrated paste, let's move on with our assault and destroy the final Inhibitor!" Achievements Category:War for the Overworld (Campaign) Category:Levels